Unneeded Abuse
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Kuroko is an idol known as the Phantom and has his share of a dark life. He continually faces abuse from his boyfriend Haizaki. Finally, his childhood friend comes around and saves him from his depressing life. Short fic.


**Title: Unneeded Abuse.**

**Pairing: HaiKuro/Eventual OgiKuro**

**Warning: Crude language and minor violence. I think it's still rated T though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Based/Inspired by the song Sarshinohara so check it out on YT because there are so many versions and all of them are beautiful. The one I listened to for this is an English version by kran. This fic is dedicated to MilkyUke.**

**A/N: Uh, I don't know how this will go, so please be prepared.**

**-x-x-**

In Tokyo, the streets were full of activity. People rushed to get to places while some didn't plan to go home at all. However, in one place in particular, no one moved at all. Everyone stood in front of a building where a huge flat screen that showed a commercial of six boys. Each of them had a weird hair color and all except one belonged to the Miracles group. The odd man out was a soloist known as the Phantom. He wore all black with a black cloth around his eyes. It was rumored that they all came from the same agency but for some reason, didn't debut together. The Phantom became the talk of mysteries.

Immediately after the commercial, people began to gossip. "I heard that the Phantom kicked the president of the company and ruined his office. So they released him from his contract."

"Really?!" The person they were talking to gasped as they walked away from the building.

Another person overheard them and began to gossip to their friend as well, "Actually, I heard that he was having a secret relationship with one of the members of Miracles even though dating isn't allowed."

Their friend tsked while shaking their head, "If that's true, then who's the other member?"

"It doesn't really matter," they shrugged, "No one would have liked them together anyway."

A male with orange hair and brown eyes walked away from the site with a smile on his face. His ears plugged with an enchanting male voice he would always love.

**-x-x-**

Kuroko Tetsuya ducked when a bottle of sake was thrown at him the moment he stepped into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Haizaki Shougo.

"Why the hell are you home so late?!" The man's gruff voice made him want to leave. He wasn't even gone for more than three hours and yet he was already too plastered to function. It wasn't even noon yet.

"I was busy recording," Kuroko easily walked to the coffee table and dropped his things before Haizaki made his way over to him, tripping over his own feet.

"Oh really? Then why do you smell like a woman?" He clutched Kuroko's wrists and pushed him onto the floor where broken glass was spread all over the carpet.

Kuroko bit his lip from screaming out as the glass dug into his back and arms. Luckily, none of them was underneath his head. "Momoi-san is my manager remember?"

Haizaki clicked his tongue and let go of his arms. "Tch. That bitch needs to learn not to touch you." He sat down on the couch and picked up another bottle of sake and took a swig. "She never fucking changes."

Kuroko stood and slowly made his way to the bathroom so that Haizaki wouldn't notice his wounds. When he got to the bathroom, he grabbed the safety kit and began to take out the shards of glass from his skin. He never once cried out in pain. He took a shower afterwards and attempted to remove the blood from his clothes.

**-x-x-**

An hour later, Kuroko was busy picking up the glass from the floor, trying not to wound himself more. He tried to be as quiet as a mouse so that Haizaki wouldn't wake up from on top of the couch. He could handle the drunken Haizaki, but what he hated would always be the Hangover Haizaki.

Kuroko suddenly felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket and moved to another room so that he could talk to them in private.

"Hello?" His voice was a little shaken, but mainly emotionless.

"Hey Kuroko?"

Kuroko's tensed shoulder's relaxed when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend. "What is it Ogiwara-kun?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out."

Kuroko poke his head out of the door to see if Haizaki woke up, but he was snoring loudly with his limbs sprawled out. He went back to the bathroom to put on new bandages since they were already soaked with blood. He then got dressed and tried to sneak out, but was caught with a firm hand.

"Where are you going?"

Kuroko flinched, expecting a punch or something, but was then pulled into a bone crunching hug.

"Don't leave me!" He was pulled down onto the floor. "Don't leave me Tetsu," Haizaki begged on his knees, still drunk from the bottle of sake he had.

Kuroko bit his lip, his body constrained by Haizaki's. He tried to turn his head away so he didn't have to smell his breath. "I'm not."

"I never meant to hurt you," he murmured before falling asleep on Kuroko's lap, drool dripping from the corner of his lips. "Don't leave me..."

"Liar..." Kuroko held his phone tightly in his hand out as he typed a text to Ogiwara, saying that he would have to cancel their plans.

The next morning, Kuroko woke up from an aching back. He found his body was light and realized that Haizaki was gone.

"He must have gone to buy beer..." Kuroko sighed. He didn't really sleep at all, but he had to get ready anyway. He would be performing a concert. He showered and wore his usual black clothing. He made sure to leave a note so Haizaki wouldn't constantly call him to check up on him.

The preparations for the concert went well and when he began to perform, he was able to do it blindfolded without falling off the stage. He hated how he always had to cover his face, but it was his orders. Luckily, they used a blindfold made out of thin fabric so he could see through the cloth. As he sung, he noticed a familiar face in the crowd and nearly forgot his lines. It was none other than Ogiwara.

**-x-x-**

"Hey," Ogiwara was able to go backstage with a call to Kuroko's room.

"Hello Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko shied away from the hug he was about to give him.

"Cold as always," Ogiwara tried to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Cold? Hmm... I guess that's the way I am, sorry."

"So why couldn't you make it yesterday?" Ogiwara walked into his dressing room and sat on the couch.

"I had plans," Kuroko turned around, hoping that he couldn't see his bandages underneath his sleeves.

"Plans huh?" Ogiwara looked at him suspiciously. "You always have plans whenever I ask to hang out. If you're too busy to leave your home, I can just meet you there."

"No!" Kuroko shouted, raising his voice for once. "I mean...please leave."

Ogiwara didn't hide the pain on his face as he walked out of the door.

Kuroko immediately fell to the floor. Ogiwara was the one person he knew he could talk to, but he was the one person that would make him feel the most pain.

_Kuroko sat on the swing with a note in his hands, drops of water falling on the wrinkled paper. His best friend suddenly moved without notice. When he got to the park, he found a hidden note in his messy handwriting. The two didn't know each other as long as he hoped, but the day he left was when he realized he had feelings for Ogiwara Shigehiro._

_After that, Kuroko went to Teikou middle and met six boys. They decided to create an idol group with the six of them. However, as they got older, the cruel reality of the music industry hit them hard. The leader of their group, Akashi, became too hungry for fame and turned greedy. He went as far as continuously abusing Kuroko when no one was around. However, when the higher ups finally found out, they did nothing except put the blame on Kuroko since Akashi was their money maker. However, Haizaki came to his rescue and introduced him to a smaller agency._

_As Kuroko's fame grew, the more Akashi abused him and Haizaki's reputation. It got to the point where Haizaki went crazy from it and became a good for nothing drunk. He became obsessed with Kuroko._

_Kuroko wanted to tell Ogiwara everything, but he couldn't. What if he were to reject his tainted self? He was no longer the little boy he knew. And that was what scared him more than anything Haizaki or Akashi could do to him._

**-x-x-**

That night, Kuroko was able to get home. However, he was met with silence once again. There was no angry bottle sent flying at him, nor was there a drunken Haizaki sleeping somewhere cuddling an empty canteen. He decided to relax for once and took a long needed shower. However, he was interrupted when he suddenly heard loud banging on the door. He was about to open it, but instead it was kicked down by a pissed off Haizaki.

"Wha-?" Kuroko didn't even have time to cover himself before Haizaki pushed him against the wall.

"Who is this Ogiwara-kun you've been talking to?"

Kuroko gulped, realizing he forgot to hide his cell phone. "He's just a friend."

"Oh really?" His grip on Kuroko tightened. "A friend wouldn't be asking to hang out so often. He clearly has feelings for you."

"What?" Kuroko couldn't stop the heat from rising to his cheeks before it was too late.

"So you are cheating on me."

"I'm not!" Kuroko struggled, but was soon blacked out.

**-x-x-**

When Kuroko woke up, he found himself blindfolded on his bed, naked. He heard shouting before a loud thud. He tried to take off the blindfold, but was cuffed to his bed. He was scared until he heard the sound of a soothing voice.

"Kuroko?" Ogiwara called out to him and was soon in the same room. He began to take off his shackles and finally noticed just how bad Kuroko's condition was. "You idiot..." He cried, seeing all the bruises on his body along with his cuts from the day before. "You were in pain and yet no one knew."

"Where's Haizaki?" Kuroko asked and was brought to the living room where Haizaki fell from his punch.

"Let's go," Ogiwara grabbed Kuroko's things and his hand.

Although, Kuroko never had the strength to leave on his own, he found himself being guided to Ogiwara's home with no problem.

From then on, Kuroko stayed with him. All of his belongings were brought over whenever Haizaki wasn't home. He left a note saying he wouldn't return after he obtained his last bag.

His relationship with Ogiwara improved greatly over the course of three months. He was able to tell him everything in bits of pieces. It was obvious that the two had feelings for each other, but Kuroko never acted upon them. He was still getting over his emotional baggage. One day, the two decide to go out on a date to slowly get used to them being together. It was the best day in Kuroko's life and the two found themselves walking home while holding hands. They found themselves in a busy area.

"Why don't we go here?" Ogiwara blushed as he attempted to suggest the two of them enter the building he pointed to.

"A Love Hotel?" Kuroko's blush rivaled Ogiwara's.

"J-Just kidding," he scratched his head. The two hadn't done anything more than kissing at that point.

"Okay."

"...What?" Ogiwara leaned in, not sure if he heard Kuroko right.

"I said okay..." Kuroko looked away.

"O-Oh okay..." Ogiwara trailed off. They awkwardly let go at the same time as their faces darkened.

The two were somehow able to get a room even with Ogiwara speaking incomplete sentences. When they closed the door, they stood awkwardly and then jumped when they heard moaning in the room next to them. Kuroko didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous even though it wasn't his first time.

"Kuroko..." Ogiwara decided to make the first move and picked him up princess style and lightly placed him on the heart shaped bed.

"Ogiwara-kun..." Kuroko blushed and then whimpered when his lips finally met with his childhood friend's soft ones.

"Shh..." the orange haired male kissed him softly and was able to make him relax as he trailed kissed over his body.

Their legs got tangled in the sheets. However, after their clothes were finally off, Kuroko couldn't do it. He continued to apologize and decided to go home. There was no way he could do anything more with Ogiwara so long as Haizaki was still on his mind.

"I'm so sorry Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko looked down at his feet in front of the Love Hotel.

Ogiwara sighed but grinned as he patted Kuroko's head affectionately. "It's fine. I know it takes time to get over someone. I don't mind waiting a little while more." He blushed. His unrequited love of ten years was finally bearing fruit.

"Thank you," Kuroko smiled at him. He was a little ashamed to know that he couldn't relax at all, making it impossible for Ogiwara to seduce him.

"Have you heard anything from Haizaki?"

Kuroko shook his head. He made sure to keep a low profile in case he came for him. He then notice gray hair from the corner of his eyes. "Haizaki..." Kuroko whispered before he was able to push Ogiwara away from a charging Haizaki.

"You bastard!" Haizaki turned around, making his way towards Ogiwara who scrambled to stand. "Don't you dare touch my Tetsu!"

"Stop!" Kuroko pulled Haizaki's arm away, but all it did was change his target. He gasped for breath as Haizaki wrapped his hands around Kuroko's thin neck.

"You filthy cheater! This is what you do after I saved you from Akashi's hands? If it weren't for me taking the blame, you would have gotten a far worse punishment than being signed to another agency!"

Kuroko couldn't answer as he tried to break free. He wouldn't have been able to answer even if he wasn't being strangled because he knew that he was right.

"Let go of him!" Ogiwara tried to tackle Haizaki down, but couldn't. Kuroko took it as a chance to swing his foot into his crotch, sending him down.

"Tetsu...Why?" Haizaki was able to get out before his vision darkened and he lay unconscious on the tile ground.

"Are you okay?" Ogiwara grimaced as Kuroko took deep breaths. He had bruises around his neck now. "That bastard..."

"Just leave him." Kuroko looked away, always finding himself not being able to see him hurt.

"What?" Ogiwara felt as if his blood was boiling. "After everything he's done to you?! How can you still defend him?"

"Because I loved him," Kuroko looked at him with unshed tears. "Because in the beginning he was the best boyfriend I could ask for. It wasn't until he couldn't find a job thanks to Akashi's underhanded ways. Everyone refused to hire him so he decided to drink his troubles away."

Ogiwara brushed his face with the back of his hand.

"The least I could do was care for him in his time of need," Kuroko eyes widened when he felt Ogiwara's chest against his face.

Ogiwara smiled at him. "You can cry you know," Ogiwara glared at Haizaki's sleeping body. ""I...I'm here for you now. You're not alone."

Kuroko finally allowed his bottled up feelings to overflow, soaking their clothes. He was carried back to Ogiwara's apartment, sleeping soundly in his arms. He never once checked to see if Haizaki would be alright and he didn't care. He had another problem he needed to solve and it would require someone's help.

**-x-x-**

A few months passed by and Kuroko nervously held a piece of paper in his hands with the address of the coffee shop in his hand. He got to the café with his letter of resignation in hand. He needed to meet with Haizaki in person or else the agency would never let him go.

When he got there, he noticed the familiar gray hair right off the bat; however it wasn't the usual messy hairstyle. He went anyway and it truly was Haizaki. He sat across from him, making the other male jump slightly.

"Is this mine?" Kuroko tried not to knock the mug over. Steam escaped the hot liquid. It smelled like his usual coffee with vanilla cream.

"Yes," Haizaki smiled awkwardly. He took a sip of his own drink, never looking Kuroko in the eyes.

"Here," Kuroko took out the white envelope and slid it halfway across the table, making sure not to make physical contact.

"Ah, thanks." Haizaki gripped it in his hands. The two sat there for a while. Kuroko never once touched his drink.

"You know I..." Haizaki trailed off, his gray hair brushed to the side, framing his handsome face nicely. "I haven't drunk a drop of alcohol since you left me."

"That's...good," Kuroko stared into his cup of coffee.

"I..." Haizaki bit his lip.

Kuroko waited for him to continue, but he didn't. The two sat in silence.

"I really want to ask for you to take me back, but you deserve better."

Kuroko tried his hardest to not break his cup. He couldn't say anything. If he did, there's no telling what he would do. 'Please don't...' he cried in his head.

"Did you ever love me at all?"

Kuroko swallowed, he asked exactly what he didn't want to hear. "I did..." Kuroko trailed off. 'Please don't ask me back. Please...'

A small smile appeared on Haizaki's rough features. "He's a good man."

"Hm?" Kuroko finally looked up from his cold mug.

"You never once said you loved me," Haizaki scowled. "And yet now that we're no longer together you finally admit it." His fist tightened. "If only I realized your feelings before it got bad. Maybe..." He shook his head, his smile turning sad. He remembered the day the two first met. Kuroko couldn't stop texting his friend. "No. You were never mine since the beginning."

"That's not true!" Kuroko whispered while shaking his head. "I learned to love you..."

Haizaki smiled at him. A bright one that made him look less like a delinquent. "I'm glad." He stood and took change out of his pocket to pay for their bill. "He better treat you well." He left without another word and didn't look at Kuroko to see whether or not he would care.

Kuroko continued to stare at the spot his ex was sitting in until someone slipped in. The moment he realized it was Ogiwara, he took a sip of his coffee. "It's bitter..." his tears finally began to fall and fell into his cup.

Ogiwara propped his head up with his hand and took out the black cloth from his pocket. It was the same cloth Kuroko would have to cover his eyes. Kuroko covered his face with it. "It doesn't smell..." the usual smell of alcohol was gone.

"I washed it."

"A-Ah..." Kuroko wiped his face with it. "Thanks Ogiwara-kun." He finally smiled.

The two didn't notice the figure watching them from afar outside. Haizaki wiped his face before turning around, stuffing Kuroko's resignation letter into his coat pocket.

When he got to the agency, he handed it to his boss and it was later announced that the Phantom would be retiring.

**-x-x-**

"I would like to have a caramel latte with whip cream and a blueberry cookie please."

"What size would you like it ma'am?" The short cashier asked with his light blue hair poking out from his dark green hat.

"Uh...a large please," the woman said and told him her name so he could write it on her cup.

"That will be 610 yen please," he placed her money into the register and handed her the receipt with a smile and waited for her to leave. He smiled at the next customer, "Thank you for coming to the Phantom Café, what would you like to order?"

"A large dark chocolate cappuccino please," the man hid his eyes with the tip of his hat.

"That will be 310 yen."

The man took out the money from his wallet and when he handed it to the cashier, their hands brushed against each other.

An hour later, Kuroko was finally done with his shift and made his way home. He walked through the park which for once was empty.

"That wass a nice café you work at Tetsuya," suddenly, the man from early appeared from behind a tree with a smirk on his lips.

"Huh?" Kuroko looked up and his pale blue eyes met heterochromia ones. "Akashi..." Kuroko blinked and reflexively backed away, he could scream out, but no one was there to hear him. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that difficult," he smirked. "A little gray birdie told me."

"What did you do to Haizaki?" Kuroko glared at him.

"Nothing," he smiled. The sinister look in his eyes was gone. "I just wanted to let you in on a little secret."

"What?" Kuroko felt his suspicion rise.

"You thought leaving the music industry would save you?" He chuckled. "You're mine and no matter where you go, you cannot escape me."

The memories of Kuroko's limbs being tied to bed posts with a canopy above him as a cloth kept him from screaming out flashed in his mind. "I don't belong to you."

"Ah ah ah," Akashi shook his head and leaned forward, his hat touching Kuroko's forehead, "Shougo isn't here to protect you anymore."

"I don't need protecting."

"Hm, apparently you have grown a back bone." Akashi grabbed his cappuccino, his eyes dancing with mirth. "I want to see it crumble," he whispered, smiling as Kuroko's face remained passive.

Suddenly, a red and black haired male appeared from behind Akashi and hand cuffed him.

"What?" Kuroko blinked.

"Unhand me!" Akashi tried to take the cuffs off, but to no avail. "You have no reason to arrest me!"

"Oh really?" The police man took out a bunch of Polaroid's of a naked Kuroko on a bed.

"Where did you...?" Akashi stopped struggling, knowing he would be sent to jail.

"A little gray birdie told me," the man spoke into his walkie-talkie and soon other policemen were there to take Akashi away.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, recognizing the male.

His old high school friend dressed in a police outfit smirked at Kuroko. "Yo."

"I thought you became a firefighter?"

"I was, but now I do it as a volunteer."

Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair, "You've gone through a lot."

"How did you...?"

"Ogiwara called me," Kagami pointed behind Kuroko. Ogiwara was running towards them. When he finally got there, he was out of breath.

"Kuroko..." He immediately embraced him, "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

"He didn't..." Kuroko blushed lightly.

"Well, I'll let you guys go then," Kagami walked away awkwardly as the two walked home hand in hand.

**-x-x-**

News that the Phantom quit being an idol spread like wild fire, but not as much as the news of Akashi's arrest. However, since none of the public knew his true identity, the news quickly died when the truth came out that Akashi was the perpetrator all along.

Ogiwara turned off the tv with a sigh. He tried to move, but the arm around his torso prevented him from doing so. He smiled and brushed Kuroko's bangs away from his eyes before kissing his forehead. He turned off the light and lay down beside his lover. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Finally, his idol was his and his alone.

**-x-x-**

**The End.**


End file.
